Momentos
by Kyryna
Summary: Siete días. Siete Drabbles. A veces, pequeños momentos cambian la vida de las personas. Y, mientras alguien quiera recordarlos, esos momentos viven para siempre.
1. Pociones

_Este va para Ayu, que fue la primera en betareadearlos y que dijo que este era su favorito y que siempre me da feels siendo el James más estúpidamente perfecto del mundo._

* * *

—Por favor— Suplica una vez más, está de rodillas y Lily desearía que el libro que está leyendo se la tragara para dejar de sentir los ojos de toda la biblioteca puestos en ellos dos.

—¿Y no puede ayudarte Peter? También se le dan bien las Pociones— susurra. Ha empezado a oír risitas de un grupo de Slytherin que están un par de mesas más allá.

Él niega con la cabeza con vehemencia —Dice que no puede ayudarme, está estudiando Encantamientos como un loco.

Lily lo entiende. Están en Quinto y los TIMOs se asoman a la vuelta de la esquina, todavía quedan seis meses y eso son sólo unos parciales, pero el estrés por las pruebas está pasando factura a todos.

Pero ella lleva bien Encantamientos y James lo sabe, por eso ha recurrido a ella.

—Por favor, Lils, por favor, no puedo suspender Pociones— James le abraza la pierna y la mira con ojos de cachorrito.

Hasta la Señora Pince se ha acercado a ver qué pasa.

—Está bien— sisea, haciendo un gesto a James para que se siente como una persona normal —Te ayudaré con Pociones, pero deja de llamarme Lils...

Él le hace caso y se sienta, riéndose, en una silla a su lado —Gracias, Lils, eres la mejor.

A ella se le escapa una sonrisa, pero solo durante un fugaz segundo.

—Ya, claro— mira a James un momento —Pero a cambio, en la próxima salida a Hogesmade me tienes que invitar a algo.

James tarda en reaccionar. Parpadea varias veces y Lily no puede evitar erguirse un poco en la silla, orgullosa de lo que ha conseguido.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas en serio? Quiero decir... ¿De verdad?

Ella se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia con un gesto, aunque por dentro sonríe.

—Claro, no voy a enseñarte gratis— Se levanta, cerrando el libro —Empezamos hoy después de la cena.

Y esa noche James no cena por los nervios y guarda con cuidado el documento que le prohíbe la entrada a la biblioteca por "correr, gritar y cantar (o intentarlo) incluso cuando se le exige que pare".


	2. No todo sale como esperas

_Este es el primer drabble que salió, el que me dio la idea de empezar con esta travesía de dolor y feels._

_Dedicado a mi betareader estrella, Marta "La Vecina" que ha hecho que no den ganas de llorar al leer esto._

_La canción que me inspiró fue Marry You de Bruno Mars, de la que surgió este headcanon, aunque por problemas cronológicos no podía incluirla en la historia, así que os tendréis que imaginar qué puede estar cantando James._

* * *

Cuando James le pide a Lily que se casen no es como ella esperaba que fuera.

Tampoco es como él esperaba que fuera.

Es viernes por la noche, James y Sirius la han convencido para salir a tomar algo, Remus no está. Peter ha preferido quedarse en casa y Lily está tan harta de estar en casa esperando a que pase _algo_ que accede a ir con ellos. De eso ya hace horas y después de unas cervezas de más y varios "a mí tráeme algo más fuerte" de los que pide Sirius han acabado en un pub de karaoke al que ninguno de los tres sabe muy bien cómo llegar.

Lily todavía es capaz de hilar pensamientos, aunque no está segura de poder hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo;James apenas se mantiene en pie y Sirius lleva media hora mirando su reflejo en la ventana y halagándose a sí mismo.

De repente, James se levanta y asegura que va a cantar "una de esas canciones muggles para ti, Lily" y ella aplaude y se ríe mientras su novio se tambalea hasta el escenario.

Podía haber escogido una canción que se supiera, algo de los Rolling o de los Beatles o de cualquier otro grupo de los que están hartos de oír en el viejo gramófono de Remus, pero escoge una canción que Lily sabe que no ha oído nunca. Es una canción tonta, sobre casarse sin pensar, que intenta ser romántica y casi lo consigue.

James no se la sabe y simplemente balbucea, confundiendo la mitad de las palabras porque ha dejado de mirar a la pantalla y sólo mira a Lily.

Lily no la ha oído nunca tampoco, pero sonríe y corea el estribillo en cuanto lo capta, mucho antes que James, que sigue intentando seguir la melodía sin éxito y que ha acabado tarareando toda la canción excepto algunas palabras clave que enfatiza con gestos demasiado exagerados sin aparar la mirada de su novia, incluso se atreve a colar "Lily" de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando la canción dice "te quiero" o "casémonos".

Cuando la canción termina, James vuelve con las mejillas encendidas y se tropieza justo antes de llegar a la mesa, cayendo al suelo.

Lily se ríe.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así no puedo negarme- dice sonriendo- Por la mañana llamaré para ir a empezar a organizarlo todo... Sirius, tú el padrino ¿no?-

Sirius aparta la mirada de su reflejo un momento y mira a James y a Lily alternativamente unos segundos, como tratando de recordar quiénes son y por qué saben su nombre.

-Vais a tener al padrino más guapo del mundo, tíos- dice y después de dar un trago a su bebida vuelve a su espejo.

James se ha quedado pálido y cuando Lily lo vuelve a mirar está haciendo aspavientos desde el suelo.

-¡PERO LILY QUE NO IBA EN SERIO, YO QUERÍA DECLARARME EN UN BARCO CON FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES Y UN PONY QUE TOCA EL VIOLÍN! ¡YA LO TENÍA TODO PREPARADO!- Exclama tomándola de las manos.

Lily se ríe otra vez y estrecha las manos de James

-No quiero un pony que toque el violín, voy a decir sí en cualquier caso-

Pero James ya está llorando y balbuceando que es el peor novio del mundo y Lily sabe que da igual lo que le diga, así que simplemente le acaricia el pelo cuando él apoya la cabeza en su regazo y cuando se calma los arrastra a él y a Sirius de vuelta a casa.

A la mañana siguiente nadie recuerda lo que ha pasado excepto Lily, que siempre ha sido la que menos bebe.

Se mira las manos y se le escapa una sonrisa, a pesar de la resaca, mientras espera a que James venga y le proponga ir a dar un paseo juntos en barco.


	3. Godric

_Cuando descubrí qué significaba Harry en inglés esto se convirtió en un Headcanon absoluto, total y completo y nadie puede cambiarme la idea de la cabeza._

_Este para Piña, porque la segunda parte (no escrita) del fic es Sirius casi muriendo ahogado de la risa cuando James se lo cuenta, pero luego pone esa sonrisa que solo pone cuando ve una moto nueva y dice en voz bajita "Harry, mi ahijado" y todo son feels_

_Y va, mención también a , que ya nunca me llama mamá (?)_

* * *

-No puedes simplemente ponerle un nombre cualquiera, Lily, todo el mundo lo va a llamar así para siempre, tiene que ser el mejor nombre del mundo-

Lily suspira.

Desde que se quedó embarazada todos los días es lo mismo.

-¿Y si lo llamamos James Jr.?- propone, cerrando el libro de nombres que James ha comprado en una librería y que sería más útil como posavasos.

-¡No! ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo James? Imagínate cuando crezca, tú dices "James, ven a ayudarme con esto" e iríamos los dos, lo confundiríamos, Lily, sería terrible-

-No creo que os confundiérais- Lily sonríe un poco

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque si os llamo para ayudar, seguro que tú no vendrías, James Potter- le da un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con el dedo, riéndose

-Eh, eh, no puedes bromear con algo así, que es el nombre de nuestro hijo, nuestro legado en el mundo, nuestro...

-Bueno, pues propón tú algún nombre...- Lily le corta sin muchos miramientos.

-Ya te dije que el mejor nombre del mundo es Godric-

-Y yo te dije que quiero que tenga un nombre que pueda usar en el mundo muggle también-

-Pero Lily...- Ella lo calla con un gesto, ya han discutido suficiente sobre eso y no quiere volver a empezar.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, un poco incómodo, al final ella vuelve a abrir el libro por una página aleatoria y empieza a reírse.

James la mira sin entender, los cambios de humor que provocan las hormonas lo están volviendo loco. Le lanza una mirada confundida, dejándole claro que no la sigue y ella le enseña la página del libro que ha abierto, sin dejar de reírse.

_Harry _

Ha debido de perderse algo. Debe ser algún tipo de broma que Lily tenía con alguna amiga, quizás, o algún personaje de alguno de los libros raros que solo ella y Remus han leído.

Al final Lily para de reírse, tiene las mejillas encendidas y respira con dificultad mientras se quita las lágrimas que le han caído.

-Es el nombre perfecto ¿no?- sonríe a James que sigue intentando ubicarse.

Ella entiende esa mirada y sonríe más, mientras se levanta, saca un diccionario de la estantería y lo abre sobre la mesa, señalando una de las entradas

_To harry – Incitar con insistencia a alguien para que haga algo._

-A mí me parece que es adecuado...

-Bueno, sí... ¿Pero podemos ponerle Godric de segundo?


	4. Querido Sirius

_Este es el más largo, ni siquiera es un drabble y originalmente no iba a incluirlo aquí, se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo y simplemente pensaba dejárselo caer como bomba nuclear a mi equipo de cosplay de los Marauders._

_Pero entonces me metí en este autoreto de los drabbles y aquí estamos._

_En fin, este drabble es para Akiu, porque es su cumpleaños y porque le odio y porque se lo merece y porque tío y esas cosas. No se. Espero que te ahogues con tus lágrimas leyéndolo y eso._

* * *

Querido Sirius:

Si estás leyendo esto es que estoy muerta. Estoy segura de ello porque el hechizo que he hecho es lo suficientemente bueno como para que esta carta no llegue a ti si no es en esas circunstancias. Es curioso, creí que nunca tendría oportunidad de usar un hechizo así, que solo pasaba en los libros... pero aquí estamos...

Lo más probable, si te conozco tan bien como creo, es que este te estés preguntando "¿A qué viene esta carta ahora?" Estoy bastante segura de que querrás saber por qué te escribo yo y no James, por qué a ti y no a Remus... en el fondo, si te paras a pensarlo, está claro ¿no? Te escribo por Harry.

Quizás es mucho esperar, pero si todo ha salido bien Harry está vivo y, legalmente pare empezar, tú eres quien va a encargarse de él. No es que no me fíe de ti, al contrario, estoy COMPLETAMENTE segura de que cuidarás a Harry mejor de lo que nadie lo haría en el mundo y de que, mientras esté contigo, nunca le faltará de nada.

Confío en ti, Sirius, pero ya me conoces, siempre he sido muy controladora y me ha gustado tenerlo todo bajo control. Y la maternidad sólo ha hecho que volverme más paranoica que antes, así que mala suerte, Black, te toca aguantar el sermón.

Y más te vale que lo leas hasta el final.

Primero que nada, esto es importante, deja que Remus también pase tiempo con él. Sé que ahora mismo no acabas de fiarte de él. La guerra nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos, a la confianza que tenemos los unos en los otros... Es lo que hacen las guerras, las peores secuelas no son las físicas... pero confía en Remus, yo lo hago, se que tú quieres hacerlo también y estoy segura de que lo merece; además, Harry necesita una influencia como él ya que yo no estaré. No todo van a ser motos y Rock&Roll en su vida, y no conozco a nadie mejor que Remus para educarle en libros y Jazz y otras cosas que contrarresten tu mala influencia.

En segundo lugar, y probablemente ésta es la petición más difícil de todas... perdona a Peter. Sí, lo sé, creéme que sé que la razón por la que esta carta es necesaria, la razón por la que no podré estar ahí para Harry… es porque él ha decidido traicionarnos. Pero intenta comprenderlo. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, así que intenta entender por un momento por qué hizo lo que hizo. Desprécialo, no voy a pedirte que no lo hagas; es más, no quiero hacerlo, nunca olvides lo que hizo… pero no dejes que el odio te vaya consumiendo, no permitas que el rencor no te deje vivir. Y sobre todo, no dejes que ese odio consuma a Harry. No le obligues a crecer con algo así.

Enséñale a ir en escoba, pero también en bicicleta; no quiero que sea uno de esos magos que no tienen ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo muggle, y que además no quiere saberlo. Acércale a los dos mundos por igual, enséñale que ninguno es mejor que el otro y deja, que él elija en cuál de los dos quiere vivir.

Sé que no se te da bien ser severo y esas cosas, que no es parte de ti y bla bla bla, pero es algo en lo que vas a tener esforzarte un poco. O bastante, de hecho. No dejes que se vuelva un niñato malcriado, o un rebelde sin causa, o ambas cosas. Simplemente con acordarte de que hay mucha diferencia entre hacerte el loco sobre las revistas que tiene bajo la cama y proporcionárselas tú ya tendrás mucho trabajo hecho.

El día que vayáis por primera vez al Andén 9 y ¾, la primera vez que tome el Expreso... aparte de la caja de bombas fétidas que tengo por seguro que le pondrás en la mochila, añade también algo para el mareo, por si acaso, y recuérdale a Remus que le lleve chocolate (aunque supongo que recordarle a Remus algo como eso es innecesario). Y por Merlín. Ni se te ocurra seguir al tren con la moto (no si quiera un trayecto pequeñito), ni te aproveches de los contactos con Dumbledore para conseguir un puesto de profesor para mantenerle el ojo echado. Deja que viva esos años in el "apoyo" y sin el control de su padrino. Espera a que te escriba para saber cómo lleva las clases y emociónate cuando vuelva en Navidad a casa y te cuente todas las anécdotas.

¡Y no le comas la cabeza para que solo quiera ser Gryffindor! No quiero que llegue al colegio con prejuicios sobre las casas. Sea lo que sea, será para lo que ha nacido y estaremos orgullosos.

Ya que nos ponemos con sus años de colegio, espero que no se te escape dónde está guardado el mapa (no voy a pedirte que no le hables de él, porque sé que lo harás). No quiero que se meta en ningún lío intentando recuperarlo del despacho de Filch, y como está claro que tarde o temprano acabará en sus manos de un modo u otro (porque lo lleva en la sangre y porque lo vais a educar vosotros) prefiero que no lo consiga por sus propios medios y lo encuentre lo más tarde posible. Si lo tienen que expulsar, que sea habiendo cursado la mayoría de años del colegio.

Si por casualidad nos sale tan tonto como su padre para las chicas (o los chico, no vamos a condicionarle tan pronto) apóyale, dale ánimos, pero cuidado con los consejos, que nos conocemos, Sirius Black, y si James te hubiera hecho caso... en fin, se sensato; no voy a aconsejarte sobre el tema, que al fin y al cabo tú sabes mucho más. Pero ándate con ojo.

Me estoy dejando mucho en el tintero, lo sé, y a lo mejor acabo añadiendo notas al sobre a lo largo de los días que estemos aquí, pero supongo que, aunque no te explique todas y cada una de las cosas, lo harás bien. Más te vale hacerlo bien.

Como última petición... Haced feliz a Harry. Cuidadlo, educadlo como lo haríamos James y yo, convertidlo en alguien de quien estar orgulloso; no le deis tiempo a que nos eche de menos, pero no permitáis que se olvide de nosotros. Habladle de Voldemort y de la guerra, de lo que se ha perdido y lo que se ha ganado (porque confío en vosotros para acabar con ella a tiempo para que crezca sin tener que vivirla); explicadle por qué luchábamos pero no dejéis que eso llene su vida.

Y, sobre todo… recordadle que le queremos; que, aunque pueda parecer que ya no estamos con él, no le hemos abandonado, ni lo haremos nunca.

Sé bueno, Sirius, y cuida bien de Mi Harry.

Lily Potter.


	5. Sus amigos son un poco raros

_Ya que Peter tiene una aparición estelar, este para Maha. Kimochis._

_Y James lleva escondiendo bajo la cama esas revistas desde segundo curso._

* * *

-¡Oh! Vaya, menuda casualidad- Los gestos de James son exagerados y muy teatrales cuando entran en Las Tres Escobas. Al fondo, en una de las mesas más escondidas Remus, Sirius y Peter toman algo y James lo saluda como si no se hubieran visto hace menos de una hora.

James se acerca con expresión triunfal y arrastra a Lily con él, que no entiende nada. -Ven, Lils, voy a presentarte a mis amigos-

Lily frunce el ceño, mirando a James, hace dos semanas que están saliendo oficialmente, y en ese tiempo su novio no ha dejado de sorprenderla con un montón de tonterías, cada cual más estúpida que la anterior, pero de todas, esta es la que se lleva la palma.

En la mesa, Remus se masajea el puente de la nariz mientras suspira, Peter parece muy concentrado en pelar un cacahuete y Sirius la mira con esa sonrisa perruna suya, la sonrisa que dice "Soy todo problemas, nena" y cumple su promesa.

-Ah, entonces tú eres la famosa Lily Evans ¿eh? Jimmy no para de hablar de ti día y noche... aunque... no es tan guapa como decías, tío, me la esperaba más... no sé, despampanante. Después de los quebraderos de cabeza que te ha dado...- dice mirando alternativamente a su amigo y a Lily.

James responde mirando mal a Sirius, pero no hace ningún comentario -Bueno, os presento. Chicos, esta es Lily, mi novia. Lils, ellos son Sirius, Peter y Remus- dice señalando con la mano a cada uno de sus amigos.

-James- Lily empieza a tener ganas de estamparse contra algo, o de estampar a James -Conozco a tus amigos el mismo tiempo que a ti, Remus y yo hemos sido pref...

-Bueno, ha ido bien ¿eh? Ahora que ya os conocéis podéis hablar un poco, yo iré a por algo de beber... Lils, con Remus te llevarás bien, le gustan los libros como a ti, él me recomendó que te regalara los poemas que Beqüer-

-Es Becquer- Corrigen a la vez Remus y Lily, pero James ya se ha ido a por algo de beber mientras tararea, quizás demasiado alto, el último éxito de los Rolling Stones.

Lily se deja caer en una silla al lado de Remus. -¿Se puede saber qué mosca le ha picado?- le pregunta al chico.

Él suspira y niega con la cabeza -Desde que le dijiste que sí a salir empezó a comprar libros y revistas y todo tipo de publicaciones que incluyeran "Ser mejor novio" en algún punto, nuestra habitación parece la sala de espera de un dentista y está siguiendo todos los consejos al...

-Eh, sí que os habéis hecho amigos rápido ¿no?- Sirius interrumpe la conversación mirándolos con malicia -Cuidado, Lunático, que está pillada ¿eh?- Se ríe solo por su broma y da un trago a la bebida que tiene, que Lily está bastante segura que no es cerveza de mantequilla.

-Por supuesto, Sirius lleva "apoyándolo" en todo este tiempo, incluso le ayuda a elegir los consejos más estúpidos y a llevarlos a cabo...- Remus suspira otra vez -Cada vez que intento hacerles entrar en razón se hacen los ofendidos durante horas, así que ni lo intentes-

Lily no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco un momento, eso explica todas las cosas que ha estado haciendo James, ha seguido al pie de la letra los pasos para ser un buen novio de alguna revista para quinceañeras.

James vuelve en ese momento y, sin ningún miramiento, se cuela entre Lily y Remus, dejando sus bebidas entre ellos.

-Y como te iba diciendo, si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos ¿no? Es lo que dice el libro- Remus se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe, pero su mirada le está pidiendo perdón.

-Ten cuidado, Cornamenta, Lunático y tu novia están haciendo muy buenas migas, a ver si te la va a quitar...- Sirius parece estar disfrutando de la situación como un perro con un hueso nuevo y a Lily le dan ganas de darle una paliza.

Y, al final, cuando vuelve al castillo y le preguntan qué tal ha sido su primera salida a Hogesmade con James ella se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco.

-Sus amigos son un poco raros


	6. Bigotes

_Este pequeño monstruo está sin betareadear, lo malo de hacer las cosas sin tiempo._

_De hecho, no está ni releído, porque soy incapaz de releer mis propias historias._

_Esta va para Lele, Remusín de mi corasón _

* * *

Los sábados por la mañana, bien temprano, eran el momento favorito de Lily.

A esa hora, cuando apenas hacía un rato que había amanecido, podía bajar a los terrenos y escuchar de lejos los entrenamientos de quidditch mientras leía un libro o charlaba tranquilamente con Remus sobre cualquier tontería.

A esa hora casi todo el castillo estaba todavía dormido y los que ya se habían despertado estaban demasiado ocupados como para molestarles.

Normalmente, cuando dejaban de oírse los gritos de los jugadores de Gryffindor desde el campo, Lily se levantaba e iba a esconderse a la biblioteca, dónde podía seguir leyendo sin que nadie la molestara.

Pero estaba tan concentrada hablando con Remus sobre el último libro que habían leído, tan tranquila concentrada solo en los personajes que ni siquiera escucha los pasos que se acercan, ni comprende la expresión de Remus hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-¡Hola Lllily!- La cara de James Potter aparece por encima de ella y queda suspendida boca abajo a unos centímetros de su cara. Lily aparta la mirada con un bufido exhasperado -¿Qué tal? Estábamos volviendo del entrenamiento cuando he visto tu pelo pelirrojo de lejos y he dicho "¿oh, no es ese el hermoso cabello de mi futura esposa, refulgiendo bajo el sol de la mañana en este hermoso sábado de marzo?" y Sirius me ha dicho "Tío, tienes que dejar de leer lo que te pasa Remus" y yo he dicho "Cállate tío y vamos a saludar a Llllily" y él ha dicho "Bueno, Remus también está, así que vale" y aquí estamos, Llllily... nunca nos vemos los sábados por la mañana Lily- Sonríe con esa estúpida sonrisa suya y se incorpora sobre la escoba -¿Es porque te escondes para no verme?-

Lily duda un momento -Ya te gustaría, Potter, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que esconderme de ti- dice, pero se ha puesto roja y ahroa mira el suelo para asegurarse de que no pueden coincidir sus miradas mientras James se coloca detrás de Remus y sonríe triunfal.

-Tranquila, Lily, no tienes que justificarte... lo entiendo. No sabes si podrás resistir tus impulsos al verme con el uniforme de Quidditch y con este aspecto tan...

-Sexy- Sirius le ayuda, como siempre parece divertirse demasiado con ese acoso.

-Eso, tío, gracias, sexy... y saltarás sobre mi, pero no te preocupes, Lily, estoy acostumbrado, la fama es dura, pero yo puedo con ella...

Hasta Peter, que se ha quedado un poco atrás, alza un poco las cejas con ese comentario de James y Lily se atreve a levantar la vista para decirle a James que esa ha sido la mayor estupidez que ha dicho en lo que llevan de curso y eso es un logro.

Pero no llega, porque no puede evitar reírse antes. -Potter ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?-

James la mira con horror, poniéndose las manos en la cara

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¡Por Merlín! Tío, ¡¿qué me ha pasado?!- dice zarandeando a Remus, que es el que tiene más cerca.

Él sonríe y se encoge de hombros -Creo que se refiere a tu "táctica infalible para pillar chicas"- dice con tono de sereno mientras Lily empieza a notar como le falta el aire de la risa.

James para de zarandear a Remus y mira al vacío como si acabara de descubrir la mayor verdad del mundo.

-Entonces... ¿No te gusta, Lily?- pregunta con tono triste.

Ella se esfuerza para poder hablar -N..o... no... es... ridículo... es... ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?-

Cuando se quita las lágrimas ve que Sirius y Remus también se están riendo, aunque intentan no hacer ruido; Peter es el único que parece dudar qué hacer, aunque tiene una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Es... es un bigote como el de Fredy Mercury, Lily, mira... a las chicas les encanta porque es famoso y pensamos que si me parecía a un famoso también... a ti te gusta Queen ¿no? y...- Se gira y mira a Sirius y Remus con odio, que solo necesitan esa mirada para romper en carcajadas -Sois unos traidores, tíos

Lily le da unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras se levanta y saca la varita -Deja de hacerles caso en estas cosas, Potter- dice y hace un gesto mientras murmura algo que ninguno de los cuatro alcanza a oír.

El bigote desaparece y Lily se aleja después de decirle a Remus en qué zona de la biblioteca pasará la mañana.

-Tío, tu novia es una aguafiestas- dice Sirius todavía con espasmos de la risa.

-LILY, GRACIAS, ERES LA MEJOR, CUANDO NOS CASEMOS PROMETO NO DEJARME NUNCA JAM?S BIGOTE


	7. El tiempo vuela

_Este es el último._

_En realidad, solo es la mitad, porque no he sido capaz de acabarlo a tiempo, entre unas cosas y otras._

_Os prometo una segunda parte más adelante, probablemente el lunes, editaré este mismo documento así que atentos o3o_

_Gracias a todos los leerme, este último va para todos vosotros porque me habéis animado a hacerlo y todo eso._

_Encended una velita por Jimmy y Lils esta noche que se lo merecen (?)_

* * *

El tiempo vuela.

Lily se da cuenta por la mañana, cuando se levanta y mira el calendario.

Es el primer cumpleaños de Harry. Parece que fue ayer cuando James y ella acabaron el colegio y decidieron casarse... y ahora su hijo tiene un año.

No hay niños en el barrio con el que Harry haya podido socializar, ni han tenido demasiado tiempo como para llevarlo a ningún sitio, así que la fiesta será familiar. Sirius, Peter, Remus si puede, James y ella.

Antes de quiera darse cuenta Sirius aparece por la puerta con dos paquetes, uno alargado y una caja exageradamente voluminosa, con papel de regalo con dibujos de jugadores de Quidditch que se mueven y un lazo que canta cuando lo tocas. Luce su mejor sonrisa y ni ha pasado el umbral de la puerta cuando se abalanza sobre su ahijado, que le recibe riéndose con los bracitos abiertos.

-¿Dónde está el mejor niño del mundo?- pregunta mientras le da el regalo a James y toma a Harry de los brazos de Lily -¿Cómo se siente uno teniendo ya un año? ¿eh? Dentro de nada tendremos que quitarte las chicas a patadas-

Lily no puede evitar sonreírle a James, que se las apaña como puede para meter el regalo en el salón y le devuelve la sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas coinciden. Se acuerda de cuando James le propuso a Sirius como padrino y ella se mostró reticente. Ahora no se le ocurre nadie mejor para Harry que él.

Peter aparece no mucho después con un regalo mucho menos llamativo y se lo entrega a Lily con cuidado y una leve sonrisa, muy dentro de su estilo. Ella lo acompaña al salón, donde James y Sirus están en el suelo, aplaudiendo a Harry que levita por toda la habitación subido en una versión en miniatura de una Nimbus 1981, el último modelo en el mercado.

-Es el pre-regalo de Sirius, Lils- Explica James que parece incluso más contento que su hijo cuando ella lo mira mal. -Luego le dará el regalo de verdad, el de la caja gigante- añade señalando el enorme regalo, que por un momento parece moverse.

-Tranquila, Señora Potter, es 100% seguro. Su hijo no sufrirá ningún daño, se lo aseguro- añade Sirius, con tono de vendedor de teletienda.

Lily niega con la cabeza, pero sonríe -Va, bajadlo que se está haciendo tarde y vamos a comer-

No han terminado ni de sentarse cuando suena el timbre de la puerta otra vez. Por un momento, la tensión se hace palpable en el ambiente y James se levanta con la varita en la mano antes de que Lily pueda reaccionar y corre hacia la puerta.

-¡Remus!- exclama cuando abre, y el ambiente parece destensarse un poco -Tío, ya creíamos que no vendrías-

-Lo siento, se me han liado un poco las cosas- contesta con una sonrisa cansada, y James niega con la cabeza mientras le insta a que entre rápido, que se va a enfirar la comida y todos se ríen porque es pleno verano y hace más calor del que debería ser legal.

La comida les trae de vuelta a esos picnic que hacían en los domingos que salía buen tiempo y no habiá excursión a Hogesmade. Peter repite tres veces y Sirius se queja porque "tío, así nunca van a sacar la tarta" y Lily y Remus comentan lo último que han leído mientras James hace caras a Harry para que coma más deprisa.

Nadie podría decir en ese momento que están en medio de una guerra.


End file.
